


Neon

by iwa_questionmark



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute owl boy, Domestic, Fluff, Fukurodani - Freeform, Other, Suspiciousss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 12:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwa_questionmark/pseuds/iwa_questionmark
Summary: You get home after work.Something's not right.





	Neon

Did the stairs get taller since morning..?

Honestly, today you couldn’t think of anything but plopping down on a couch and watching a movie with your husband. Work was much more bothersome than it should’ve been. Your head was pounding half of the day and now your feet could barely bring you up the stairs. But you bore through.

Phew.

Finally home.

It felt incredible to finally know you could be free again.

But, as soon as you turned the key and opened the apartment’s door, your nose was flooded with a bitter scent.

You stepped inside, but wherever you turned your head, no matter how much you fanned your face, the smell would still bite.

Bitter and fragrant, every part of your home reeked of the aggressive minty scent.

Acetone…?

What?

You toed off your shoes and rushed inside, worried about Bokuto.

You halted in front of your shared bathroom, where the scent was most pungent and heard scuffling inside.

Was he in there?

What was going on??

‘Kou?’

You gently knocked on the door and heard a jolt, some shampoo bottles flopping to the floor and a gentle curse, muffled only by the door.

'crap.. uh.. hey! you’re back already..? i though you were gonna be late today’

The bundle of anxiety in your stomach tightened.

'Kou, what are you doing in there?’

He must’ve noticed the nervous undertone of your voice, since he responded immediately, seemingly without hesitation.

'Everything’s ok! You just uh surprised me, I wa–oW FOR FUuhmm ah owm–everything is fine!!’

You still heard his hushed pained hiss. This was undeniably suspicious. He hadn’t answered your question. What could he possibly be doing?

You tried the door handle.

Locked.

He cleared his throat.

'uh.. babe? Do you need the bathroom? I’ll be out in a sec’

More ruffling. Glass scraping?

You became aware of how tense your muscles had become, every nerve on edge.

'Koutaro, open the door’

'Yeah, just a moment, I’ll–’

'Bokuto!’ You could practically feel him freezing at your shared last name.

A moment of silence.

'Yes! I just.. I don’t uhm…’

he trailed off into mumbles, but you could hear bare feet on tile coming towards the door, so stayed quiet.

’…I don’t think you’re going to like what you see.’

Your heart _sank_.

He was right by the door now, you could feel the rumbles of his voice through it.

He sounded…dejected..?

Oh god.

You could hear your pulse, face burning.

Not a single sound left you. You don’t think it’d be possible.

A few seconds of silence passed, the both of you preparing for confrontation.

…

*_sigh_*

*_click _*

The lock.

Slowly creaking, the door opened by a gentle push from his side. Deep breaths. You grabbed the side of it for support and forced yourself to peer in.

...

’.. wait, what?’

—

Not 15 minutes later you two were doing each others nails on the bathroom floor.

Bokuto’s mess was hellish to clean up, but with the two of you at work it didn’t take very long. With the window open, the scent easily thinned out too.

It wouldn’t have been this hard if he hadn’t chosen the brightest, most neon colours of nail polish, though.

After the adrenaline had settled however, you were practically both a nail-care expert and a detective. And having caught him in such a predicament, some teasing was due.

Honestly, after such tension, the whole situation didn’t bother you a bit.

'So… ’ You filed his nails a little harder for dramatic effect ’… why’d you do it? Confess!’

A wide grin flooded his face

'Your 'bad cop’ routine’s too cute to work on me! Try the other one.’

'I’m the one making the demands here!’ It was getting more and more difficult to keep a straight face. And the giggles seemed harder and harder to keep in. 'But seriously, why’d you do this? Seems kind of out of the blue.’

'No, Sherlock, I’m going to need more incentive’ He wasn’t going to waver.

'You’re gonna have a tough life in prison.’ You sighed in character, but your interrogation was really going no where. Bring out the big guns, chief. 'But sure. Let’s say we order some food and watch some shitty horror movie… If!! You confess’

'You’ve left me no options, Sheriff, I give up!’ He was squirming around, clearly having a nice laugh as well.

You were brought out of character:

'Wait, so am I Sherlock or a sheriff?’

He stilled for a second, owlishly blinking a few times, before meeting your gaze and curtly nodding.

'Both.’

'I see.’

You looked over his surprisingly large selection of nail polish. Fluorescents, neons, glow in the darks and a single gray. You had a vendetta against the neon yellow in particular, since it’s spill was the hardest to clean.

Hmm. You reckon the fluorescent pink would look best on Bokuto. Wait, didn’t you need to get something out of him?

'So?’

'Yeah?’

'So what were you up to?’

He sensed you now wanted a serious answer and threw his head to the side. All you heard were mumbles.

'Kouuu~’

'I don’t want you to laugh at me.’

He seemed dead serious.

You really wanted to tease him about trust and have some fun, but he was being genuinely vulnerable.

You dropped the tools in your hands and shuffled to sit side to side with him.

'Whatever is important to you, is important to me. I won’t make fun of you, Kou.’

He unfurled and after a small glance buried his face into your shoulder.

'Last week when we met up with the guys to play, Kuroo –the cat dude, you remember him, right babe??– anyway Kuroo had his nails painted and he looked… really cool.’

He continued to murmur into your shoulder while you felt nothing but fluffy adoration from inside your chest.

'And he looked really cocky and everytime he would spike he’d show them off a bit too and I… just wanted to try it’

He finished in almost a whisper, as if this was something deeply sacred.

You tangled your fingers in his hair and gently rubbed his scalp. This always seems to work and you can feel him cuddling deeper into your embrace.

'Why didn’t you ask me for help?’

You tried, as gentle as you could.

'I..didn’t want to bother you with such childish stuff.. ’

Bullseye. Straight into your support instincts.

'It’s not childish at all!’

That grabbed his attention alright.

He separated a bit and looked up to your passionate face.

'Anything you want to do, I’ll help! There’s nothing childish about having fun.’

Perhaps it was a rushed lacklustre inspirational speech, but Bokuto seemed thrilled.

'Anything?’

'You can pick out the colours’ you break the news with a chuckle.

'..Can I do yours too?’

Hm. Unexpected.

'Sure’

—

You were a person of your word.

Food was ordered and you two had already gone through some goofy underfunded horror movie and even Kou wasn’t scared. You settled next for a comedy that neither of you actually listened to and just enjoyed each others warmth.

Though a half-whispered conversation was going on.

'You know, I thought you _murdered_ somebody or- or worse–’

'What’s worse than murder?’

A throaty chuckle left him alongside the question.

'I… don’t know, but I’m sure you could think of something’

'Hmm… yeah, probably’

’…hrm’

You snuggled against him some more. Bokuto felt oddly cuddleable today. Not that he wasn’t cuddly everyday, just that currently he seemed very appealing to latch onto. Perhaps it was the fright.

A few more minutes of peace, with only the blurry noises of film in the background.

And just as you were beginning to feel sleep coming--

'Who do you think I’d murder?’

'Is that what you’ve been thinking about?’ _pfft._ 'Noone, hopefully?’

'Well yeah, but what if I had to?’

It didn’t take long to think of a person, but you stretched it out to make it look like a deep philosophical search. You had to live up to your sheriff Sherlock name, after all.

'Kuroo.’

'Kuroo?’

'So you can steal his nails’

It took a second, but he visibly winced.

Quick to recover.

'Nah, I like mine better already, the remover stung like hell, though’

He stretched his bulky arm and spread his hand so he could admire your work. Each nail carefully painted the same determined neon yellow. It kind of suited him. Well, he seemed to like them, so that’s all that matters.

'I feel powerful.’

What a confession.

'Then we should get you glued nails next, something stylish’

It would be difficult to play volleyball with them, so you said it slightly sarcastically, but Bokuto’s head _snapped_ to look you in the eyes.

They glittered with excitement.

Seems you two found a new hobby.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!  
Thank you for reading! Bokuto's an absolute gem. i...love him...
> 
> By the way, this is from my tumblr blog 'hq_questionmark', if you want to say anything (critique, comments, requests...anything!) please write to me there!


End file.
